whitneynbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitney Cummings (Character)
Whitney is the Protaganist and Titular Character of Whitney (Series). Appearance Whitney is a Caucasian Female with Brownish Black hair and Pale turquoise green eyes, She normally wears 1 or 2 piece Sleeveless clothing. Whitney is 29 years old. She constantly explains that she doesn't know what to do with her hands when not using them. She used to have bangs. Whitney usually wears a variety of different colors and patterns on her clothing. She seems to be fond of pale pink lipstick and mascara. She sometimes wears bracelets or necklaces. Personality Whitney is an optimist and generally a jokeful person, she is very confident and does not like to see sad people anywhere. Whitney loves challenges and is often the challenger, she goes to great extents to prove a point, which is usually the plot basis of most of the episodes. Her extent to prove a point is usually described as "insane and potentially illegal. She is very insecure inside due to her rough life as a child and often finds the need to speak above others. Her rough childhood may explain her optimism and why she does not like sad people. Whitney seems to run away from her fears this can be seen in Homeland Security when she runs away from a mugger. She seems to be very spontaneous and does not seem overconfident yet not under confident. She can be very emotional, although she tries to hide this factoring part of herself from others, even her own Boyfriend. Like emotionality, romance is another thing Whitney hides from people although unlike being emotional Whitney freely expresses intense romance around Alex. Apperances * All episodes of Whitney. Relationships Alex Whitney genuinely loves Alex and has a special relationship with him, although he is ussually the one who gets challenged the most by her. They show their true selves to each other and are often very jokeful towards one another, One of Whitney's nicknames for Alex is "BunnyBunny" Roxanne Roxanne is one of Whitneys best friends they can act normal around each other and ussually spend time together with Lily, Neil and occasionally Mark. Lily Lily is one of Whitneys best friends they can act normal around each other and ussually spend time together with Roxanne, Neil and occasionally Mark. Neil Neil and Whitney's relationship is not as well developed as Whitney's relationship with Lily or Roxanne mostly because Neil is just Lily's ex fiance. Mark Mark and Whitney's relationship is not as well developed as Whitney's relationship with Lily or Roxanne mostly because Mark is just Alex's best friend. Ryan Whitney Respects Ryan in a brotherly way. Lance Whitney never approved of Lance from the time he was married to Roxanne and seemed paranoid yet inquisitive towards him. Her senses were not untrue as Lane eventually broke up with Roxanne after the divorce. Trivia * Whitney was the first character to swear in Whitney (Series), although Alex was the first character to use intensive swearing. * Whitney revealed and proved that she "competitively played basketball as a teenager in Euorope as part of a travelling all star team" in Getting To Know You. * Like the rest of the Main Characters, Whitney is generally seen in Her Apartment, The Bar And Grill, and The Cafe. * She had insomnia in Up All Night and once before. Gallery 3.jpg|Whitney Cummings (Actress) Category:Main Characters